


Disney Hunger Games

by Luveverlark



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alliance, Arena, Awesome, Battle, Blood, Cool, Death, Disney, Epic, F/M, Friendship, Games, Love, Princess - Freeform, Romance, War, fight, hunger, kill, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: A disney Hunger game realm? Get ready to see your favorite characters battle, and strive to survive.....Happy Hunger Games,And may the odds be ever in your favor.





	Disney Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my other fanfics, I promise to continue with this one (if you guys support me with kudos and comments!) until the end:) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. It will become a lot easier and more interesting to read once a lot of the characters die. There are so many, and I'll just be saying small parts of what all of them are doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the beginning of the games....

As the silver plates rose up from the ground, the tributes, most blinded by the light, struggled to see their surrounding. They were in an icy tundra, with a frozen lake, and large, dark forest. The sun was blinding, but it didn't seem to help with the cold.  
The loud voice of one of the game makers boomed from what seemed to be every direction, counting down.  
"FIFTEEN. FOURTEEN. THIRTEEN."  
Mulan lifted both arms, and bent them into a fighting stance.  
Gaston grinned and waved to Cinderella, who stood on a plate next to his, looking around nervously.  
Pocahontas inhaled a deep breath, her hair blowing in the wind.  
Jafar peered around at his opponents.  
Jasmine turned to Aladdin with wide eyes, and he gave her a reassuring nod.  
Ursula went into an evil laughing fit.  
Wreck-it-Ralph cracked his knuckles, taking in a deep breath.  
Eugene glared ahead, preparing to run.  
"TEN. NINE. EIGHT."  
Elsa put a hand out, preparing to use the snow around her as an advantage.  
Hans, grinned at Elsa, happy to have an excuse to kill her.  
Merida's eyes fell on a bow inside the cornucopia.  
Robin Hood's eyes fell on the same weapon.  
The mad hatter, confused, stepped off of his plate and exploded.  
The queen of hearts smiled as she saw Hatter's fate.  
Snow White sat on her plate, and began to weep.  
Peter Pan lifted slowly into the air.  
"FIVE. FOUR. THREE."  
Tarzan prepared to sprint into the woods.  
Tinker Bell, who had been expanded to human size so she's be more vulnerable, tried to fly before realizing that the capital had also removed her wings.  
Hiro gulped, and inhaled a shaky breath.  
Aurora looked around her, planning her first move.  
Jessie glared ahead, her cowgirl had shadowing her eyes.  
Ken looked around him, calling, "Barbie! BARBIE?!"  
"TWO. ONE."  
The horn sounded, and the games began.


End file.
